No rest for the weary
by Mrs-Highwind
Summary: All Squall wants is a little rest. Unfortunately, Irvine and Quistis won't leave him alone. [Silly little one shot not to be taken too seriously! Enjoy!]


Squall was relieved to be heading to his dorm room after spending a chaotic afternoon battling NORG and his followers. The SeeD was exhausted, mentally and physically, and wanted nothing more than a few minutes of peace and quiet. Sighing, he made his way to his room and pushed the door open. "Finally..." He breathed, "Time to get some rest."

He turned around to close the door and frowned when he saw Irvine and Quistis standing behind him. "What do you want...?" He asked flatly.

Irvine shrugged his shoulders. "Rest, of course. My feet are killing me from all the running around-"

"I understand _that.._ " Squall mumbled, "But why are you HERE?"

"What do you mean?" Quistis asked, folding her arms in front of her well endowed chest. "Where else are we supposed to rest?"

"In YOUR room..."

"Awww come on, man." Irvine groaned, "Don't you think we outta stick together? I mean, things have been a little crazy the past few days."

"No way.." Squall shook his head. "Absolutely not. Go sleep somewhere else."

"But I don't have a dorm here.." Irvine protested, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You can sleep in the training center for all I care.."

"Squall, you're being ridiculous." Quistis said, and before Squall could protest, she stepped into his room and slipped her boots off. "There are two beds in here. You sleep in yours and I'll sleep in the other." She shifted her gaze to the cowboy. "You can sleep on the floor."

"What?" He frowned. "Why do I have to sleep on the floor?"

"Because I said so.." Quistis replied in her usual bossy tone.

Squall shook his head again as he realized he had completely lost control over the situation. It was obvious they weren't going anywhere so he sighed and kicked off his shoes. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a grey wool blanket, tossing it to Irvine. "You're sleeping on the floor."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear another word about it. Just shut up and get down there."

Irvine cursed under his breath but decided not to argue the matter further. He chunked the blanket down onto the floor and removed his coat, his shirt, and unfortunately for Squall, his pants. The cowboy laid down on the blanket and pulled his hat over his eyes. "Pleasant dreams, comrades.."

"Whatever..." Squall mumbled as he climbed into his bed. He waited until Quistis was snuggled on the other bed before relaxing and shutting his eyes, falling into a broken sleep. His mind was still plagued with everything that had just happened and his dreams were filled with disturbing scenarios of NORG killing Cid and seizing the garden. However, his dreams were soon interrupted by the sound of Quistis shouting his name. "Squall!"

His eyes shot open and he saw Irvine trying to cuddle with Quistis on the twin sized bed. "Don't be cruel, Quistis. The floor is so damn cold." He scoot himself closer to her until they were practically spooning. "Keep Big Daddy warm, would you?"

"Cut it out!" Quistis demanded, pushing him until he fell back onto the floor.

Irvine stood up and dusted himself off, his pride wounded. "Alright, alright." His brown eyes shifted to Squall. "I'll just sleep in the bed with you, partner. What do ya say?"

"That's it!" Squall said. He stood from his bed and flung open the door. "Get out of here!"

"Sheesh..." Irvine grumbled, "You think you know a guy and then BAM! He kicks you out into the cold." He grabbed his clothes off of the floor and left the dorm room with a sad look on his face.

"Thank you..." Quistis said, "Now maybe we can get some rest."

"Oh no..." Squall grabbed her boots off of the floor and tossed them into the hallway. "You've got to go, too. It would be... _inappropriate..._ for us to sleep alone in the same room."

"Oh, Squall!" Quistis cried, standing from the bed with a scowl on her face. "You really are impossible!" She folded her arms in front of her chest and stomped out of the room.

Squall locked the door behind him and heaved a sigh of relief before returning to his bed. Just as his eyes flickered shut there was a loud voice on the intercom. "Squall, we need you to the bridge at once."

Squall sat up and shook his head. "Whatever..."

* * *

AN: You ever notice how the others follow Squall everywhere? Poor guy can't even get a little privacy! Haha, just a random short story that popped in my head while playing the game. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
